As the Winds Die
by Kgirl311
Summary: I could feel my heart pounding, this had to be my sister. It was like looking into a mirror. But she, she wasn't from BarrenClan. Lucky her. Maybe she won't suffer from the carnage when I tear down the traditions one by one.


**As the Winds Die**

**A/N**;; Hello everyone this is actually my second story. I had a first but I grew bored of it and had no passion to continue with it. This plot is based on a guild I am currently in and this is to help me with my writing abilities. All review are accepted, even if you just want to point out my every mistake and criticize me, it all helps in the long run. So um, yeah. If you desperately want one I can put up a Clan chapter so you can become informed with SanctumClan and BarrenClan, but I feel it isn't needed.

* * *

I didn't know how much longer I could keep doing this. I stood with my legs out far to steady myself as my chest heaved and I gulped in deep a lungful of air. "Maplepaw, stand up and face me!" I vaguely heard my mentor snap. He really was a, what word am I looking for, oh right, piece of fox dung. My thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt as a paw snapped across my head, throwing me to the ground in a crumpled heap. My calico fur was tousled and clumps were spread out about the training hollow.

"You won't ever become a proud BarrenClan warrior if you can't even stand up to attacks" he spat and turned away, most likely to go off hunting in SanctumClan territory.

I took this chance to get to my shaky paws. My pounding head fell dejectedly; I really was a sad excuse of a grasshopper. My mentor Wick constantly told me that, I was beginning to believe him.

I hadn't been born to BarrenClan, no one had been in many moons. It was our curse for turning our back on StarClan.

No more than three seasons ago BarrenClan had been ruled by an evil leader, many died of starvation and sickness. This was a very dark time in history. Then, out of the shadows came Caninetooth. He and his group of fellow warriors defeated the wicked leader. Who knows what they did with the body, probably defaced it then threw it to the twoleg place.

The newly named Caninestar rejected StarClan, blaming them for allowing the wicked leader to lead BarrenClan for so long. He blamed them for all the pain and suffering they had had to endure. Some say this was the worst mistake ever made in BarrenClan history.

The curse struck fast, though no one noticed until quite a few moons. Soon all of our kits were apprentices, then warriors, and still the queens had had no new litters. They waited for moons with no success. It was clear what StarClan had done. We turned our back on them and were forever in their shadow, no longer acknowledged or even allowed to live.

But that proved no problem to BarrenClan, with SanctumClan and loners he easily stole kits, recruited any rogue willing to fight for him. In a sense we were still a clan. But never truly. More like a sick excuse that was barely living.

That is how I came to be apart of BarrenClan. I've been told my mother was a rogue and that she abandoned me to die. They then took me in and cared for me.

I didn't want to believe this, I secretly wished that she hadn't left me, only lost me and that one day she would come back with my many siblings. She would then whisk me away to live in some far off place where I would no longer need to go through painful training lessons and strenuous hunting practices.

I let out a great sigh, feeling my muscles stiffen from standing too long. I would need to return to camp and have Chaoticstream look at my wounds, she would patch me up, like she does every time. Just so I can go back out and get torn to shreds again.

But I could feel the difference of practice, in the sturdiness of my muscles, the fluidness and strength when I moved. Though that cursed Wick, he would always best me.

I spat at the thought of his name. He was a stain of the forest floor. He didn't deserve to trample the cherry blossoms the way he did, or eat the prey she caught.

As I padded quickly through the trees I looked up at the sky. It was a deep shade of orange, signaling the arrival of sunset. The time when the sky would be painted in multitudes of oranges and pinks then succumb to the night time and the moon would take its place. It was a beautiful sigh indeed. Too beautiful for my young, yet soiled eyes.

I passed quickly through the shrine entrance; it had been long overgrown with vines and weeds, threatening to crumble into dust any moment. It served as protection against any enemies, the many that BarrenClan had made over the moons.

The Medicine cat den was not far, over the small hill and I could see the all too familiar hollow. I padded down, pushing through the weeds and brambles to reach the small clearing. Nests sat in the shelter of overhanging branches. A few were filled with sleeping, injured warriors but that was about it.

"Here again young grasshopper?" I heard a voice call out and I whipped around. I instantly regretted it. I felt the sickly fluid bust from my fresh wounds, it fell in my blue eyes and I allowed myself to fall to the ground tiredly.

'Obviously" I said, my voice airy.

"You really should protect yourself" she snapped, I could faintly tell it was Chaoticstream. She always was the feisty one.

As the darkness crept in from the sides of my blurry vision I heard a faint whisper. It was barely inaudible and my ears strained to hear it.

"The starlight four will come to guide, four will save. Heal the wounds, and the winds will die"


End file.
